Point-of-care test device readers and/or drive units are known in the art, such as those used for diagnostics of infectious diseases. Currently available readers are expensive and large (e.g., typically about the size of an antique desk phone or similar device). In addition, they generally consume substantial amounts of power and are not easily portable. For example, currently known readers are not readily capable of being placed in a user's pocket and/or taken from patient to patient at the bedside or point-of-care, making them cumbersome and expensive to use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved point-of-care testing systems, devices and methods.